


The Incomplete Shields

by Kou (Rietto)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how to destroy a perfect shield.<br/>No one had ever thought there'd be two of them too.</p><p>In which no one ever realized that Ouryuu had never died, and so hadn't been revived.<br/>In which the revival happened in the least expected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incomplete Shields

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Los escudos incompletos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045783) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> Open interpretation. It's complete, so... What will they do after this? Who knows. How will Zeno die? Who knows. It's just that this is the way I thought how Soo-Won could be revealed as Zeno's descendant, based on people's theory.  
> Trivia, both has brown eyes in manga, and both got changed into blue in anime.  
> Well... there's also other clues supporting the theory, but still. I think there are more who disagree?  
> Anyway.  
> Just putting my headcanon out of my head so I can study.

There's a presence that Zeno could sense.

Dragon warriors could sense each others' souls, but Zeno had known the other souls by heart. The Miss's, Hakuryuu's, Seiryuu's, and Ryokuryuu's... Zeno had grown used to the constant calmness that's resulted from being near his precious people, from the assurance that they're still healthy and strong, so he could tell.

The presence that Zeno sensed was different.

It's not calming at all. It's alarming. It felt like an invisible monster's bloodlust.

Having lived for a thousand years or so with his ability as Ouryuu, there's little that could scare him.

That's why... it's surprising.

He looked up to the heaven and out of habit asked the heaven for an explanation.

“Zeno! What are you doing? We're going.”

And then he remembered.

He couldn't hear anything from heaven anymore. The people who could have answered were already there on earth after all. And so, he smiled and decided to put it at the back of his mind for the time being.

“Coming!”

He did have endless time to ponder about it.

 

* * *

 

Really, he should have noticed it earlier. It's just that it's been so long since he was gravely injured, and he did lose consciousness at one or two points. He didn't realize.

“Ah... As expected... It must be because Hiryuu's Castle is far away, it takes longer to recover.”

He should have thought up other possible cause.

He should have connected it to the strange presence he sensed back then.

And yet he didn't.

At the end, Zeno had no one else to blame.

 

* * *

 

They're so kind. Too kind perhaps.

Zeno felt bad for blaming them.

 

* * *

 

If only he'd gotten more chances to hurt himself and activate his power...

If only he could notice earlier...

If only he could warn them...

 

* * *

 

Ouryuu's power was immortality.

Ouryuu couldn't get sick, couldn't get tired, and couldn't grow old... Ouryuu had the perfect body.

But there's another thing Zeno hadn't realized.

Despite his circumstances, despite the unique ability he had, he was still a dragon warrior.

Dragon warriors couldn't live forever. They're human before they were dragons. They had to die at one point.

That's why, the power would then go to another human right after they'd reached the peak of their youth. Of course, not anyone could inherit the power. Only those related to the First Generation by blood could inherit it.

Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, and Ryokuryuu's bloodline were confined within their respective villages, and so it's impossible for outsider to inherit their power, but Ouryuu was another story.

Ouryuu had no village.

Zeno travelled, and he married, and at some point, he left the family he'd created.

The family dispersed, and so Ouryuu's bloodline wasn't confined in a single village. Anyone could have Ouryuu's blood inside them, without them noticing.

Zeno only realized that he was his descendant after it's too late.

 

* * *

 

He only realized that he had a successor when it's too late.

 

* * *

 

Yona was looking down at the Hiryuu's Castle.

She commented that she never thought it could be this cold outside when she was still living in the castle.

Zeno could barely hear her.

The presence was getting overwhelming.

He tried to blame it on the cold.

 

* * *

 

Maybe also to sentiment. It's where his beloved King Hiryuu died after all. It's where he spent most of his happy times with his surrogate brothers.

Zeno did miss them.

The fact that the Yona told him to stay with her and not fight didn't help.

She really was... his reincarnation.

Zeno had little doubt that the current generation dragon warriors were all reincarnation from the first generation too. Zeno might have forgotten lots of things, but the feeling of their souls wasn't one of them.

Of course, it could be his loneliness making him delusional.

Zeno had no problem admitting it.

 

* * *

 

Soo-Won had gotten too far.

Yona had deemed him no longer fit to be king. Although she didn't intend to rule in his stead, he had to be stopped. Everyone agreed with her.

Hak's bloodlust was palpable, but Yona managed to make everyone promised to stop him from killing anyone. Everyone agreed to it.

They almost failed.

Granted, apparently Yona expected it to happen. She didn't seem surprised when she entered the room only to find her companions holding Hak back, their surrounding painted red by blood, and on their feet was a fallen man laying on a pool of blood.

“... don't worry, Princess. I stopped short from killing him.”

“Is that so? Thank you, Hak.”

Zeno felt faint.

He'd never liked the sight of blood. But it's weird. After a thousand years he thought he'd gotten over it. He felt dizzy. It wasn't exactly unpleasant. He'd always liked feeling weak. It usually reminded him that he used to be normal.

But somehow, this time, he's unsure. He could hear his heartbeat, louder than anything.

He had... bad feeling.

The Miss... she's talking. She was giving an ultimatum. She was ordering the bloodied man to step down...

No...

Zeno was used to sense bloodlust.

He'd lived a thousand years and the most memorable portion of his life was spent in battlefield. He could sense bloodlust from a mile away, and was rarely mistaken.

“... Zeno?”

Someone asked him, apparently realizing that he'd started hyperventilating. Zeno was too busy trying to force air into his lungs to notice who did, but he was sure he managed to assure him that he's okay.

It's just the blood. He didn't like blood.

That and the strange presence...

He raised his head and stared straight ahead to Yona.

She'd noticed that he was being strange and looked back, worried at him.

Out of instinct, Zeno forced himself to move. He pulled Yona out of the way, positioning himself in front of her, and was greatly relieved when he felt indescribable pain radiating from his chest.

That's great... he'd made it...

He thought with slight laugh (or was it a cough?) came out of his lips as he pulled the blade out of his chest.

“No... no way...”

“There's no... wound...”

Zeno's smile widened.

To think there's still surprises in store for him, who'd lived for more than a thousand years...

“Miss, let's retreat for now.”

He managed through gritted teeth. The blade didn't reach his heart, so luckily he didn't have to lose consciousness. But still, pierced lung was painful.

“But, Zeno-”

“Miss. Please. You can't... _nothing_ can kill him. Don't you see?”

Soo-Won stood up, torn clothes revealing bloodied skin. But there was no wound visible. Even though Hak had slashed him repeatedly... even though most of the blood in the room could only come from him...

He smiled, and murmured...

“Ouryuu can't die.”

Zeno spat the blood on his mouth and cursed inwardly.

 

* * *

 

And so they ran.

For some reason, there were no soldiers after them. Zeno couldn't run, not with his chest like that, so he was carried by Jae-ha. They ran as far as they could, led by Shin-Ah, and only stopped when the sky turned indigo and the full moon became visible.

In a clearing, Jae-ha put him down and backed away. Without word, Yoon stepped forward and opened his clothes, revealing his chest.

The wound was knitting together.

“I think... I think he'll be fine. The wound is closing.”

Zeno chuckled though, and winced when sudden stab of pain came as result of it. Too long, it's even longer than that time he got stabbed outside Kouka's border.

“What the hell just happened?”

Hak questioned, apparently practically to no one. No one could answer anyway. They're too shocked to put one and one together. Zeno heaved a sigh and forced himself to sit up. Shin-Ah seemed worried and covered his chest with his fur. Zeno smiled and murmured thank you.

The warmth felt good.

“It's just like what everyone saw. We need a change of plan.”

“There's no other way but-”

“Mister, you saw what happened didn't you? You _can't_ stop him. You _can't_ hurt him. He won't be fazed. It won't work.”

“... because he's immortal.”

Yoon whispered, seemingly horrified, and Zeno confirmed it by nodding.

“But that's impossible! Soo-Won can't be Ouryuu! It can't be... after all... after all, Zeno, you're-”

“Zeno didn't know either. But that'd explain why even after hours Zeno's wound hasn't completely healed.”

“Your power is... disappearing?”

“Most likely.”

Everyone then were struck silent.

The dragon warriors might realize then, about what would happen.

The memory of their stay in Kai Empire came to mind, and they all went pale.

Dragon warriors were naturally weak. Only their power could protect them from simple illness. After it's gone, they'd be weaker than babies and could get sick and die easily.

Most likely, it'd be the same even in Zeno's case.

Zeno laughed. Of all the rotten luck.

“Hey, why the long faces? Zeno will be fine. It's not like Zeno will die immediately.”

“You know, if you're not injured I'd really like to punch you right now.”

“Eh? Ryokuryuu's scary! Don't you think so too- Hakuryuu, Seiryuu too... Come now, don't cry... See? Zeno's wound has healed completely now.”

Shin-Ah shook his head in denial, but there's no mistaking the tears dripping from his chin. Kija was outright sniffling. Zeno chuckled and pat their head.

“There there... see? Zeno is fine. Come here, Miss, and see for yourself. No need to look so saddened. Zeno can still fight.”

“I don't- Zeno, I-”

“Zeno understand. But it's really fine. Guys, tell her. You can sense my soul, right? Zeno is still well, right?”

Kija nodded frantically, but Jae-ha didn't seem convinced.

“See?”

Yona burst into tears and nodded once, before running to hold him and started apologizing like there's no tomorrow. Kija, Shin-Ah, and Yoon followed suit. Zeno couldn't understand why she had to apologize. It's not like it's her fault.

Hak seemed grim, and then he announced that he needed some time alone and went inside the forest. Jae-ha decided to go after him.

As he tried to calm the ones clinging to him, Zeno wondered if Ryokuryuu would be able to explain to him.

Hopefully, tomorrow they'd all be calmer.

As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, he decided that he'd talk to them tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

“Mister, have you calmed down?”

Hak nodded. His expression blank now. Zeno decided to believe him as he sat down next to him.

“Where's Ryokuryuu?”

“... hunting, I think.”

“That's great. Zeno's craving meat.”

Zeno swung his feet back and forth like pendulums while humming like usual.

After a while, apparently Hak couldn't stand the silence, and said, “I don't think there's another way.”

“Yeah. Zeno knows.”

“He's stubborn. I don't think there's other way than through violence.”

“Zeno thought so too.”

“Then... there's nothing we can do, huh?”

He said finally as he laughed humorlessly, despair could be sensed from his words. Zeno closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Mister can try to kill me.”

Hak would probably looked less surprised if Zeno had stabbed him.

“Well, granted, Miss would probably object. But she'd understand. Mister is right. There's no other way. That's why, while I still have this power, you should try to find ways to kill me.”

“Maybe... hm... Ah, maybe you can ask the Lad to give me poison? Zeno's never been poisoned before. It might work. Or maybe try feeding me to wild animal? See if I can heal if my parts are missing. Surely there's way to kill me.”

Hak stared at him like he was crazy, face pale and eyes narrowed in disbelief, before he averted his gaze, formed a fist, and just when Zeno was to ask him what's wrong, he punched him in the gut.

“Don't ever say that kind of thing again.”

He said before leaving, presumably to where Yona and the others were.

Zeno tried to pretend that he's not relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
